tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Children's Favourites
Children's Favourites are UK VHS releases featuring a wide range of children's television shows including Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Some were produced by the NSPCC and NCH children's charites, others were produced by VCI, and some were Woolworths exclusives. This article only lists the releases that feature Thomas the Tank Engine. Children's T.V. Favourites Volume 2 Children's T.V. Favourites Volume 2 was released in 1992. Description There's all your favourite characters in their very own adventures in this fun-packed video for young children. By purchasing this video you have helped further the work of the NSPCC to help abused children. Episodes # "Postman Pat" - Song (from Postman Pat's ABC Story) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Gordon # "Pingu" - "Pingu Delivers the Mail" # "Favourite Nursery Rhymes" - "Bow, Wow Says the Dog"/"The Wheels on the Bus"/"A Froggy Would a Wooing Go" # "Huxley Pig" - "Huxley Pig Goes Flying" # "Paddington Bear" - "Paddington Cleans Up" # "Spot" - "Spots Birthday Party" # "Spider!" - "Spider in the Bath" # "Mr. Men and Little Miss" - "Little Miss Trouble" # "Bump" - "Bump's Upside Down Friend" # "Anytime Tales" - "Elmer" # "Nellie the Elephant" - "Nellie Rescues Mrs. Maples Moggy" # "Anytime Tales" - "I Want a Cat" # "Rupert" - "Rupert and the Pirates" (excerpt) # "Junglies" - "Albert's Tooth" # "Rosie and Jim" - "School" (excerpt) # "Grandpa" - "A Day at the Seaside" Trivia * Thomas and Gordon features the end credits from Edward and Gordon, as the episode has been edited from its original double feature. Children's Pre-School - Special Collection Children's Pre-School - Special Collection was released on 1st June 1992. Description Enjoy this 50 minute compilation of some of the most popular characters on children's video. Excerpts from Thomas the Tank Engine, Rosie and Jim, Sooty, Nursery Play Rhymes, Topsy and Tim, Playbox, Rainbow, Wind in the Willows and Brum have been specially compiled together in this limited edition children's pre-school collection. Episodes # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas, Percy and the Post Train # "Rosie and Jim" - Learn to Read and Write (excerpt) # "Playbox" - Buses (excerpt) # "Brum" - "Seaside" # "Sooty" - "Start to Read with Sooty" (excerpt) # "Rainbow" - "Singsong" (excerpt) # "Wind in the Willows" - "Hall for Sale/Toad's Harvest" (excerpt''s) # "Nursery Play Rhymes" (''excerpt) # "Topsy and Tim" - "Swimming" Children's Pre-School Favourites Children's Pre-School Favourites was released on 12th July 1993. Description Enjoy this 45 minute compilation of some of the most popular characters on children's video. Excerpts from Thomas the Tank Engine, Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, Wizadora, Brum, Sooty, The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video and Nursery Play Rhymes have been specially compiled together in this limited edition children's pre-school collection. Episodes # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Escape # "Tots TV" - "Fox" (excerpt) # "Rosie and Jim" - "Automata" (excerpt) # "Wizadora" - "Time for Tidying" (excerpt) # "Rub a Dub Dub" - "Tom Tom the Piper's Son" # "Brum" - "Wheels" # "Sooty" - "A-Z of Animals" (excerpt) # "Nursery Play Rhymes" (excerpt) Children's Pre-School Compilation Children's Pre-School Compilation was released on 6th June 1994. Description Woolworths have specially commissioned this exclusive 45 minute compilation of some of the most popular characters on children's video. Excerpts from Thomas the Tank Engine, The Magic House, Rainbow, The Wind in the Willows, Sooty and Co, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, The Grand Old Duke of York and Topsy and Tim. Episodes # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Trust Thomas # "Sooty and Co" - "Moving In" (excerpt) # "The Magic House" - "Air Fare" (excerpt) # "Tots TV" - "Jumping Up and Down" (excerpt) # "Rainbow" - "New Friends" (excerpt) # "Rosie and Jim" - "Eggs/Puppet Show" (excerpt''s) # "Topsy and Tim" - "School" # "The Wind in the Willows" - "A Tale of Two Toads" (''excerpt) # "The Grand Old Duke of York" (excerpt) Gallery File:Children'sPre-schoolCompilationbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine Children's Pre-School Favourites A new edition of Children's Pre-School Favourites was released in 3rd July 1995. Description Woolworths have specially commissioned this exclusive 40 minute compilation of some of the most popular characters on children's video. Excerpts from Thomas the Tank Engine, Sooty and Co, Fourways Farm, Rosie and Jim, The Wind in the Willows, Teddy Bear Sing-a-long and Brum. Episodes # "Teddy Bear Sing-a-long" - "123's" (excerpt) # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Special Attraction # "Sooty and Co." - "Camping Out" (excerpt) # "Fourways Farm" - "The Sound of Music" (excerpt) # "Rosie and Jim" - "Gingerbread Man" (excerpt) # "The Wind in the Willows" - (1983 film excerpt) # "Teddy Bear Sing-a-long" - ABC's" (excerpt) # "Brum" - "Brum and the Big Chase" (excerpt) Gallery File:Children'sPre-schoolFavourites1995backcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine Children'sPre-schoolFavourites1995innersleeve.jpg|Inner sleeve Children's Playschool Favourites Children's Playschool Favourites was released on 12th May 1997. Description Children's Playschool Favourites is an exciting collection of all your favourite characters on one video. Full of fun and entertainment includes excerpts from Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, I'm a Little Teapot, Sooty and Co, Brum, Tots Video, Rosie and Jim and Wind in the Willows. Episodes # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Special Letter # "I'm a Little Teapot" (excerpt) # "Sooty and Co." - "Soo's Babies" (excerpt) # "Brum" - "Brum and the Flood" (excerpt) # "Tots Video" - "Animal Adventures" (excerpt) # "Rosie and Jim" - "Acrobats" (excerpt) # "Wind in the Willows" - "Mercury of the Motorbicycle" (excerpt) Trivia * Thomas and the Special Letter is taken from Story and Song Collection. Calling All Toddlers Calling All Toddlers was released in 1999. Description Video Working for Children' bring together Spot, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Tots TV, Fun Song Factory, Pingu, Paddington Bear, Sooty, William's Wish Wellingtons, Kipper and Barney to help children everywhere. Over ninety minutes of perfect entertainment for young children featuring all their favourite characters. Episodes # "Kipper" - "The Paddling Pool" # "Postman Pat" - "Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road" # "William's Wish Wellingtons" - "William the Conkeror" # "Pingu" - "Pingu Goes Cross Country" # "Tots TV" - "Super Tiny" # "Fun Song Factory" - Colours" (excerpt) # "Spot" - "Spot Stays Overnight" # "Paddington Bear" - "Paddington Goes Underground" # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Train # "Sooty's Amazing Adventures" - "Scampi and Computer Chips" # "Barney" - "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" Trivia * Thomas' Train is digitally remastered on this and the other Calling All Toddlers video. Calling All Toddlers 2 Calling All Toddlers 2 was released in 2002. Description A new fantastic value for money pre-school compilation from "Video Working For Children". Over 100 minutes of perfect entertainment for pre-schoolers, including an episode of each of their favourite characters. Episodes # Tweenies - Fizz's Scrapbook # Spot - Spot's Band # Postman Pat - Postman Pat Has the Best Village # Rolie Polie Olie - Pappy's Boat # Brum - Brum and the Airport Adventure # MacDonald's Farm - Springtime on the Farm # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Train # Maisy - Train # Angelmouse - Copycat Chick # Bill & Ben - The Big Sleep # Kipper - The Key # Rupert and the Frog Song - We All Stand Together Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Compilation Releases